


what do you believe in?

by ranpoandpoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Married Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, POV Oikawa Tooru, Pining Oikawa Tooru, iwaizumi and oikawa study tarot together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/ranpoandpoe
Summary: “Hey!” Oikawa exclaimed, getting closer to Iwaizumi while they and the other students walked on their way to the restaurant. “What do you believe in?”“I don’t believe in nothing,” Iwaizumi replied. “And that’s an unusual conversation starter, don’t you think?”“Well, it’s not like I’d want to be a usual person. The usual is quite overrated, don’t you think?”





	what do you believe in?

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh this fic was written as a christmas gift for my girlfriend !!!!!!!!!!!! yasmine i hope u like it even tho i have the feeling that this SUCKS but !!!! (also oikawa read on his tarot cards that you love him babe <3)

Oikawa had always been a curious boy -- since he was a kid, conspiracy theories fascinated him. Those shows about aliens or supernatural creatures, questions about a divine being co-existing with him. That’s why no one, him included, was surprised when he started studying things like tarot and family constellations. 

 

Sighing deeply, Oikawa opened the door of the classroom where the tarot classes would happen. He was nervous about it, but he had to admit that the room gave him the sensation of warmth. It looked like a therapy room -- there were a lot of toys and objects like dolls, games, and boxes; there were two sofas that were covered by many blankets and a huge empty space in the middle of the room, where the students would sit on. 

 

There were some people in the room already; the first one Oikawa noticed was the teacher, who everyone knew from the obligatory interviews to be allowed to take the classes. She was a young woman who was… bold, Oikawa would say. She wore long flowered dresses and seemed to like things as natural as possible -- she didn’t wear shoes and her hair was always loose. 

 

The second person Oikawa noticed was the one who’d steal his attention, so he couldn’t focus on anyone else in the room. He looked angry and his expression seemed to be from someone who didn’t want to be there, even though he looked interested by what the teacher was saying. He was wearing a brown jacket that looked like it was directly taken for the father of a teenage girl from a Hollywood teen movie, but, somehow, he managed to look good in it.

 

“Oikawa Tooru?” Yachi, the teacher, called, interrupting his thoughts about the handsome guy he just saw. “We are going to start the class now.”

 

Oikawa nodded while whispering an “oh” and sitting on the floor, where Yachi had indicated. The man, who later introduced himself as Iwaizumi, was sitting in front of him, and that was the main sign that this class would definitely be… different, at the very least. 

 

**[...]**

 

Finally, it was lunchtime. Tarot was pretty interesting, but it was… hard. Oikawa had to think a lot about himself, his feelings and everything that was happening in his life at the moment, and, besides that, he was also busy with Iwaizumi. Somehow, they both were chosen to be partners during the class and this demanded more of Oikawa’s attention than he’d like to admit. 

 

“Hey!” Oikawa exclaimed, getting closer to Iwaizumi while they and the other students walked on their way to the restaurant. “What do you believe in?”

 

“I don’t believe in nothing,” Iwaizumi replied. “And that’s an unusual conversation starter, don’t you think?”

 

“Well, it’s not like I’d want to be a usual person. The usual is quite overrated, don’t you think?” 

 

“I guess…” 

 

“Why are you here, if you don’t believe in anything? Fate is essential for tarot learning since it’s literally a higher being telling you answers for your questions through cards.”

 

“Are you always  _ that  _ talkative?”

 

“I’ll answer your question after you answer mine.”

 

Iwaizumi sighed. 

 

“I particularly don’t believe in anything, but I want to. That’s why I’m always attending classes of different religions and beliefs, so maybe, I can finally find something I can see myself having faith in. Is that a satisfying answer?”

 

“Yes,” Oikawa smiled. “And about your question, I’m always talkative, but I talk more often when the other person makes me interested.”

 

Suddenly, Oikawa could notice Iwaizumi’s expression becoming softer. 

 

“Is that the case?”

 

Oikawa smiled. 

 

“Maybe it is.”

 

**[...]**

 

“Babe? Can I ask you something?”

 

“Mhm?”

 

“Did you already find out what do you believe in?”

 

“Yes, I did.”

 

“And… may I ask what is it?”

 

A tiny smile appeared on Iwaizumi’s face -- just like his other smiles, only people who were paying attention could notice them. Oikawa loved Iwaizumi’s smiles almost as much as he loved noticing them; it was like they were made just for him, a spectacle that he was the only one able to see. It made Oikawa feel special. 

 

“You,” Iwaizumi finally replied and Oikawa gasped. It definitely wasn’t the reply he was waiting for, but it surely was a hundred times better. He’d never felt so… loved. And appreciated. And that feeling was amazing. “I believe in you. After analyzing all the religions I’ve studied, all the beliefs and the stories, I realized that you’re the ones I can relate the most with. The most beautiful, sacred and holy being I have met, the one I’ll be willing to follow anywhere and to hold during the darkest moments and during the lightest ones too.”

 

Oikawa knew he wouldn’t be able to give Iwaizumi an answer just as good as his, so he just kissed his husband, who was lying on the bed, next to him. 

 

“Honestly, I believe in a lot of things,” Oikawa whispered, his lips close to Iwaizumi’s. “But I can assure you, none of them are as breathtaking as you are.”

 

After this, Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa. Then, Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi. And they kissed each other. Because it was true, Iwaizumi really did take his breath away sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyyy pls comment something feedback is rly important for me !!! u can find me as @edogawaspoe on twitter also follow my gf @fyyodor on twitter too shes amazing and loves oikawa <3


End file.
